Endless
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: 10 relatos cortos escritos para el concurso de San Valentin en Narutoes.Amor,Sexo, Desamor,Venganza y una rubia en medio... [ItaTemaSasu]
1. Bienvenida

**Sasuke POV **

Sus bienvenidas son siempre distintas. No es la bienvenida de besarme los labios nada más nos encontramos, ni lo es al darme la bienvenida a su cuerpo siempre que terminamos unidos en esa danza enardecida de piel contra piel. Tampoco es la bienvenida con la que la hermana del Kazekage acepta saludar a aquellos que venimos desde Konoha.

Sus bienvenidas son aquellas miradas que me dedica en la que sus ojos chispean curiosos mientras me observa hablar con su hermano, son aquellos en los que me recorre observando cuanto he cambiado, si tengo algo que me haga distinto de la ultima vez que nos vimos. De igual manera son mis bienvenidas, observándola hasta que su sola presencia me quema los ojos, hasta que mis ansias terminan por devorarme interiormente cuando doy un par de pasos hasta ella y le susurro al oído aquello que ambos queremos escuchar.

Y la bienvenida se expande hasta la noche, cuando su cuerpo y el mío se unen una y mil veces, conociéndose y reconociéndose después de mil años de separación, de kilómetros de angustia, de noches de deseo y mañanas de pasión. Su piel tostada hace contraste con la mía, prístina como la luz de la luna, sus ojos zafiros se entrecruzan en la noche fría de mis orbes oscuras y sus hebras doradas juegan entre mis dedos, desbordándose como agua. La escucho reír mientras la acaricio haciéndole cosquillas, suspira mientras la tomo…

Y me araña, y me abraza y me besa, y me toma… y la deseo y me desea, y volvemos a fundirnos una y otra vez en el deseo del otro, en sus besos, en sus caricias. Vuelvo a acariciar la tibia piel dorada de mi compañera y ella, me acaricia con dedos trémulos, ansiosos y dulces. Una y otra vez, ansiosa, durante toda la noche, durante la mañana del día siguiente donde sus caricias ya no son parte de una bienvenida, son parte de un siempre entre ambos.


	2. Frío

** Temari POV **

Cuando miro los ojos de mi hermano puedo ver frío. Las orbes verdeazuladas de Gaara me traen frío al alma y a los recuerdos de antaño. Los ojos de Kankuro me traen agradecimiento y cariño sincero, son unos ojos que me permiten ver la verdad y el pasado en ellos. Momentos de risas, momentos de miedo e incertidumbre por igual

Aún así puedo quedarme perdida en sus miradas por mucho tiempo y verme en ellos mientras acaricio los rojos mechones de mi hermano menor o ayudo a Kankuro a arreglar sus marionetas.

Pero los ojos de él solo me transmiten frío, un intenso frío que me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que lo veo, que les veo.

El menor llega normalmente con las continuas idas y venidas de refuerzos de Konoha ahora que tenemos peligro de guerra inminente. Le siento mirarme, su mirada cruza y toca mi alma repetidas veces, fría al comienzo y llena de soledad después cuando entre mis brazos me susurra lo que me necesita. Ira luego, si conoce algún rastro del Akatsuki y venganza, por querer matar al mayor.

Él si es frío y no tiene solo en sus ojos eso, sus labios cuando llega en la noche son fríos, sus manos frías…su cuerpo cálido. Sus manos se calientan mientras roza mi piel eliminando lo que para él solo son molestias capas de ropa para luego calentar sus labios mientras toman como suyo mi cuerpo, llenándolo de besos y algún mordisco que otro. Y entonces es cuando le siento, cálido su cuerpo contra el mío fundiéndonos nuevamente, furiosamente, uno contra el otro… una noche tras otra.

Y entonces es cuando siendo que el frío de sus ojos no existe, cuando antes de caer me mira, intensamente proclamándome suya una vez tras otra.


	3. Sexo

**Itachi POV**

Hay muchas armas poderosas en las batallas contra shinobis o aldeas enteras. No solo los jutsus, doujutsus o lo que cualquier shinobi tenga o haya entrenado de pequeño. De nada sirve eso contra el arma más poderosa que se pude tener, ni un genio puede librarse de ella cuando lo siente enredándose en su cuerpo, ansioso, suave, poderoso…

De la misma manera siento sus manos enredarse en mi cuello, sus labios buscando los míos y tomándose en el comienzo de una vorágine de sentimientos tan positivos como negativos. Entonces nuestras manos buscan cada resquicio de piel arrancando la ropa a tirones, buscando un punto donde apoyarnos, donde poder recorrerte por completo con mis labios y sentirte gemir mi nombre mientras acaricio tu cuerpo, mientras delineo con ojos, manos y labios tu cuerpo… Porque esto entre nosotros, es simple sexo, el poder más poderoso contra un shinobi.

Y ahora desde este punto de la ciudadela , no puedo parar de mirarte tan altiva, mientras diriges a tus subordinados para que el sitio al que sois obligados no se cierna más sobre el lado vigilado por tus ojos implacables, Diosa del Viento. Y desde aquí, encerrado puedo sentirte más y más, ansiar de nuevo el roce de tu cuerpo, el de tus manos y tu boca… es simple sexo, lo se y tu lo sabes pero es lo único que necesitamos para vivir. Lo único que noche tras noche nos ampara bajo la tenue luz de tu habitación.

Simplemente sexo, se que no podría ir a nada más que eso, pasión, fortaleza…solo una noche más. La única noche que me queda antes de que aquello se cumpla, antes de que caiga en el abrazo de la muerte… Antes de que las leyes de tu cálida Sunagakure se ciernen sobre mi y me condenen a una muerte fría… una muerte sin tu cuerpo.


	4. Labios

- Solo me gusta ser un poco mala.. pasa algo? - dice ella con el ceño fruncido.

- No, no pasa nada... Me gusta cuando eres algo mala.. Si no, probablemente, no te apreciaría tanto

-Te he dicho que no me toques…¿no me escuchas¿o es que te da igual lo que diga?-susurra mientras ha agarrado la mano con la que él intenta acariciarla.

-Puede que un poco de las dos cosas... Para mi sigues siendo una niña, Temari

- Pero no soy ninguna niña, odio que me trates así sabiendo que no lo soy. Que aunque no quieras comprenderlo, soy una mujer y siento como tal.

-Y cómo debería tratarte entonces, Temari?

- Eres imposible, no te pido que me trates como a otros, solo que no me veas como lo que no soy ya… ¿o es q tengo que demostrártelo para que no me trates más así?

- Ya sabes que siempre he sido más partidario de los actos que de las palabras... Es tan fácil que estas se las lleve el viento-como el propio viento ella despareció de sus ojos volviendo a aparecer tras de él, dejándole sentir las pequeñas manos que le acariciaban sobre la ropa, lentamente.

- Entonces.. serán mis actos los que guien

- ¿De verdad? Será interesante verlo, Temari...

- Preferirás sentirlo… -susurró cerca de él acariciando con su nariz el cuello del muchacho-

Él se limitó a suspirar ligeramente antes de cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta calmadamente, acariciándole con una de sus manos el pelo y abrazándola. Temari beso sus parpados cerrados bajando lentamente sus labios hasta su mentón que acarició con sus labios

- Esto no lo hace una niña Itachi...

- No una cualquiera...Sólo tu….

Temari sonrió levemente acercando sus labios a los de él, sin besarle, solo dejando que él intuyera cuan cerca estaban. Él los besó ligeramente, antes de separarse de ella con calma y seguir acariciando sus cabellos. La quería con toda su alma, pero su vida ya estaba escrita desde que ella le atrapó.

- Temari…

- Ven Itachi.. -haló de él hacia ella dando su cuerpo contra una pared, sonrió maliciosa mirándole a los ojos con sus ojos color zafiro.

- Sé que lo harás...Respecto a esa sonrisa¿crees que debería temerla?

- ¿Temerías mis sonrisas Itachi? -le atrajo hacia ella probando sus labios por un largo periodo solo separándose para tomar aire.

Él no temería nunca sus sonrisas, pero si aquellos labios que le habían cazado.


	5. Pastel

-No voy a quedarme aquí sin ti.. lo siento pero si el destino quiere alejarte de mi, yo iré contigo.. . 

-Ni lo intentes... Escúchame, si llego a irme, si muero, quiero que intentes ser feliz... No me importa con quien- Temari puso dos dedos en sus labios con una mirada firme

- No voy a ser feliz con nadie que no seas tu, no quiero que nadie me toque más que tu y ya, no pienses en eso más.

- Es difícil no hacerlo...

-¿Ni aunque yo te lo pida? –susurro ella mirándole mientras ponía morritos

-¿Porqué siempre eres tan adorable?

-¿ Porque soy tierna y dulce como un pastel?-rió abrazándole-

-Demonios, eres una manipuladora…

-¿Yooo¿Yo soy manipuladora¡¡Si eres tu el que me manipulas a mi!! –casi gritó entre risas, airándose encima de Sasuke haciéndole cosquillas al siempre serio Uchiha el cual no tardó en encontrar el punto débil de Temari, haciéndole cosquillas.

-No te aproveches de eso niño malo no te aproveches o tendré que hacer que te portes bien

-Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? Siento curiosidad-Temari se acercó a él felinamente directamente mordisqueando su cuello con ternura

-Algo así…por ejemplo…-casi ronroneó Temari sintiendo como él acariciaba su espalda- Me gusta…

- Ya veo.. ¿Y qué pasaría si yo aprovechase e hiciese esto? - Dijo Sasuke antes de morderle con dulzura el lóbulo de la oreja y llevar una de las manos a aquel lugar donde la espalda de la chica perdía su nombre, acariciando la piel desnuda con dulzura. Temari pareció ronronear como un gato y él rió aún acariciándole

- No pasaría nada.. me gusta ..

- Bien... Porque no pienso parar¿sabes?

- ¿Me vas a tener todo el día aquí en tu cama ?

- ¿Te importaría?

- ¿Me ves cara de que me importe? -ella rió alegremente- solo que creo que van a echarnos de menos -susurró con malicia

- Mientras esté contigo, todo lo demás me importa muy poco

Tras decirle esas palabras, Sasuke la besó con calma en los labios y luego en el lóbulo de la oreja, allí a pie de cama, aquellas porciones del pastel de su boda, seguían sin ser tomadas.


	6. Mirada

-Pobre no te rías de el

-¿Tanto le asusté?

- Bastante, ni Gaara en sus mejores tiempos, Ita-koi

- Graciosa… me extraño que me llamase por mi nombre, pensé que aquí dentro nadie lo sabía…por cierto, estás tremenda con este kimono púrpura –le dijo mientras comenzaba a tirar del hombro, besándolo.

- Oh... ¿me sienta bien?

- Y tanto... te daba una cara preciosa... por no hablar del resto del cuerpo-Temari se sonrojó bruscamente, Itachi nunca le dirigía miradas así.

- Gracias…

-¿Sabes que es lo que quería decirme tu hermano Kankuro en la enfermería? - dijo al ver que la muchacha se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-Tal vez quería disculparse por todo lo que paso -tapándose la cara, aun roja-

- Pues yo creo que era algo referente a ti...

-¿A mi? ... ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

-No se... tal vez por fin pensaba decirme que sentía algo por...

- ¿Quien? –preguntó mirándole con los ojos bastante abiertos-

-Será que tu no te has dado cuenta. Kankuro le echa unas miraditas a Tenten... ya lo comentamos el otro día

-Lo se, y también se que él se ha dado cuenta de las miradas que yo te echo a ti…

-Él todavía no sabe nada... va a ser muy duro

-Si... pero creo que terminará comprendiendo, como todos... y es que, en el corazón no se manda... –susurró aún tapándose la cara con las mangas de su kimono mientras Itachi la miraba fijamente, aquel tipo de miradas que tanto le gustaba a ella-

- Quien no lo comprenderá…

. …es Sasuke, lo se. Será al primero que se lo diga.

- No creo que seas capaz.

- ¿Desconfías de mi?

- No es eso, pero nos vamos conociendo ya… no somos desconocidos, ¿o es que lo prefieres?

Ella solo sonrió mientras jugueteaba aquella mañana bajo las sabanas de su cama.


	7. Música

**Temari POV**

**Si los sentimientos se escribieran con música los míos tendrían dos distintos. Uno sería una música de boda, seguramente aquel que llevaba a las novias occidentales al altar. La otra sería una cancion que hablara de pasión y entrega… **

**Si tuviera que poner música al momento de ahora tendría muchas alternativas, alternativas a un momento de pasión y entrega o al de mentira; a los dos se que decir, se que poner… **

- Entonces... puedes responderme a ¿porqué el y no yo? me imagino que Itachi también querrá saber los motivos - dijo Sasuke un poco más serio, Itachi también miraba a Temari,desde su celda allí donde un enervado Sasuke no podía hacerle nada, atento a una posible contestación

- Tienes una respuesta para saber ¿porque yo y no otra? ¿por que eligió tu corazón a esa persona aunque tal vez pueda haber alguien mejor que esa para ti? Yo no la tengo... yo, solo se que le quiero... se que no puedo pasar un segundo sin él... -suspiró bajando la mirada- si pienso en la eternidad sin él, prefiero morir..

**Entonces siento como sus ojos negros afilados me mira, reprochándome que me haya casado con él y que haya vivido entre los brazos de aquel que odia más que nadie. Y yo solo suspiro, con la cabeza gacha tarareando alguna de aquellas canciones que Itachi me susurraba antes de dormirme en sus brazos, mientras sigo tras de él en silencio.**

_Hay veces que  
mi alma baila tangos con la soledad  
y necesito de tabla tu amor  
para hacerme a ella en mi tempestad._


	8. Felicidad

**Sasuke POV**

Pensé que la felicidad consistía en vivir junto a la persona de la cual te habías enamorado. Creí que mi felicidad estaría inscrita en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su risa y en su ternura… Pensé que sería feliz viviendo en Sunagakure, esperando el futuro del Clan Uchiha pero nada es como debe ser. Nada es eterno, y la felicidad es lo más efímero que existe en el mundo… la felicidad y el amor, unidos más nunca separados.

Ella ha vuelto a escapar de mis manos, de nuevo gracias a mi eterna pesadilla, a mi eterno odio. A aquel por el que me hice más fuerte pero que nunca pude derrotar… Pensar como ella, la que alguna vez me había jurado quererme había terminado en sus brazos. Y tal vez era mi culpa, cuando ella me había pedido tantas veces que la quisiera, que dejara de pensar en venganza… Ahora él la ha ganado, poco a poco la ha llevado a su terreno…

"¿Cómo quieres hacerme feliz si solo piensas en ti?" Me había gritado aquella noche cuando todo se supo. No puedo ser el despechado cuando yo solo he provocado que ella terminara en sus brazos. Aún siendo mi esposa, él, el asesino del Clan Uchiha le ha proporcionado más estabilidad, cariño y amor que yo.

Y ahora desde la frontera me vuelvo, mirando a la que por espacio de un año y poco fue mi casa, mi aldea; y sonrío mientras sigo mi camino. Aquí ya no hay nada que me aguante, no hay nadie que me espere, que me necesite…

"_Gracias por todo y adios, Temari…"_


	9. Deseo

**Itachi POV**

Esta visión me atormenta, me llena, me tumba, me hunde y me lleva al mejor de mis sueños. No solo ello, su olor, su voz, su tacto… Toda ella es deseo.

Son sus ojos, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, es su ingenuidad, es mi deseo y mi final… ¿Cuándo tiempo me queda para pedir algo tan eterno como la belleza efímera de una diosa? De la Diosa del Viento, la misma que supo como capturarme.

Y es que yo solo había pensado en ella como un simple lio, unas noches de sexo y poco más. Pero esas noches cambiaron, de una a tres, a cinco… a la semana. De noches a tardes y noches y de ahí se aunaron los días, no había segundo del día en el que no deseara estar en sus brazos, morir en sus labios y sentir su cuerpo.

Ese aroma me atormenta

Se adentra en mi cuerpo, se cuela entre mis venas. Y me desgarra. Llevas tres días aquí, en una silla junto a mi cama, sin moverte.

Constante. Inmutable. Da igual lo que yo te diga, pues nada ni nadie va a conseguir que te apartes de mi lado. Después de tres noches en vela, estas dormida. Y me haces sonreír, con tu mano bajo tu mejilla, y la expresión de paz que te inunda.

Y sin embargo, sueño.

Sueño con retenerte entre mis brazos, que el calor que tu piel me promete sea por fin mío. Reflejarme en tus ojos, adueñarme de tu boca y que solo seas capaz de pronunciar mi nombre. Simplemente sentirte. Sentir como tu cuerpo se estremece cuando yo te estrecho, el temblor de tu piel cuando mis dedos te tocan. Dejarte sobre estas sábanas. Y ser el único que contemple tu cuerpo desnudo. Tomarte como mía. Saber que lo serás para siempre. Jamás marcharme. Hacer de esta noche eterna. Hundirme en ese aroma que me devora el corazón…


	10. Final

**Temari POV**

**Y este es el amargo final de una relación, de dos. Sasuke se había marchado unos días antes sin poder explicarle más sin poder decir que también lo amaba y ahora él, él se iba para no volver más. En el vació de los olvidados por siempre para después ser enterrados en el mar. En el vacío de las ilusiones.**

**Un olvido eterno. Lo que es la muerte… y no puedo dejar de llorar, de golpear aquella puerta y caer de nuevo. Kankuro me ha levantado alguna que otra vez. Gaara me ha pedido compostura pero no puedo, solo puedo derrumbarme otra vez mientras le veo partir… **

**Y se, por noticias que nos llegan que a mitad del camino él se ha soltado y que otros ojos refulgiendo en sharingan le ha mirado y ha hecho lo que él no quería. Y se que sus manos y las del otro se han manchado en sangre, la misma que ambos habían deseado derramar desde que lo supieron, desde que ambos se cruzaran uno en libertad y el otro encerrado…**

**Y este es el final del camino, de la historia donde todo se ha cruzado. Donde el destino es una mentira, un problema… y una promesa, eterna…**

"**Espérame Temari"**

**Te esperaré aunque este final no sea el de cuento de hadas que todas las niñas nos hemos imaginado. Te buscaré ya que se que tu, y solo tu estarás al final del camino esperando…. **

**Un final de soledad.**

**Un final de sangre.**

**Un final de odio…**

**Endless…..**


End file.
